infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Connie Springer (Attack on Titan)
Appearance Connie is a short, shaven haired young man with amber eyes. During loops he will typically be seen wearing the uniform of his universe's armed forces. History Prior to looping, Connie was a naïve and not quite bright young man who had joined the military to gain entry to the Military Police, which would have stationed him deep inside of the Walls. However, following the battle of Trost, Connie elected to follow Eren Jaeger into the Survey Corps, which brought him into numerous encounters and skirmishes with the Titans. Early into his career, Connie's home village Ragako was attacked by the mysterious Beast Titan, which turned everyone inside the village into Titans. Connie's discovery of one of these Titans, found immobile and deformed in the ruins of his house, was pivotal in determining that all Titans were in fact once human beings, as Connie recognized the immobile Titan as being his mother. During Connie's first loop, he elected to hide his foreknowledge and travelled to Wall Sina after the 57th expedition beyond the walls to contact Annie Leonheart, bringing with him Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. Leading all three Titan shifters into the territory of Wall Rose, Connie revealed that he knew that they could shift into Titans, and intended to kill two birds with one stone: allow his friends to escape the walls, and save Ragako village from the Beast Titan. He just didn't expect Reiner to knock him out. In the loops proper, Connie has struggled to find a place amongst the loopers, and has had difficulty fitting in, in no small part due to the fact that his attempt to save the Titan Shifter's severely pissed off Eren. Since then however, Connie has made his socially nomadic situation work for him, and is largely the front man for the loopers. His adventures in loop have varied: having gained at various points the powers of a Giraffe, joined the Avengers and had his publishings rejected, among many others. Abilities Near Peak Human Conditioning: Connie's physical prowess is incredible, earning him a place amongst the top ten strongest members of the 104th cadet regiment. He has also demonstrated exceptional skill and talent with the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, which he attributes to his small stature. Conduit Powers: During a fused loop into the inFamous loops, Connie gained the ability to manipulate steam, and generate steam from any water that comes into direct contact with his skin. He is also immune the extreme temperatures and pressures generate by steam. Swordsmanship: As a soldier of humanity, Connie is capable of fighting with duel swords, and remains proficient with them. Strategic Skills: Connie managed to convince the Shifter Trio to help him defeat the Beast Titan, even if it didn't save his village. Animal Affinity: Late into his loops, Connie started developing an affinity for Giraffes. This manifested as him regularly being forced to eat the Ox-Ox no Mi (Giraffe strain), and looping in as a Were-Giraffe. It was eventually discovered that his actual affinity was supposed to be wolves, but the Mythos Hackers had altered his code. Connie retains both affinities now. Relations The Avengers: Connie was shown having joined The Avengers during a loop (Iron Man, Wolverine, Captain America, Thor, Ant-Man, Spiderman) and was shown to be impressed by their dedication to good, if a little initially confused at what a Superhero is. While with them, he went by the title of Steam-Man. Sasha Braus: Sasha's inseparable friend and confidant, the duo have yet to be separated for long.Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan